The invention relates to a novel diamine containing amide groups and polyamides and polyimides based on such diamine. The polyamides of the current invention are formed by the polycondensation of the novel diamine with dicarboxylic acid or a derivative thereof.
A diamine which contains aromatic amide groups and may be used as a raw material in the preparation of polyamides is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,518. The diamine described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,518 is N,N'-bis(3-aminophenyl)-isophthalamide. Its reaction with difunctional acid derivatives generates crystalline polymers. They form a class of polymers different from the amorphous polyamides generated from diamines according to the invention.
The polycondensation of 2,5-bis(p-aminophenyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole with one of the following two diacid chlorides ##STR1## is known from "Poly-1,3,4-Oxadiazoles. IX Ordered Poly-1,3,4-Oxadiazole-Amide-Imides", Maria Bruma and Gabriele Neamtui Revenue Roumaine de Chimie, 26, 87-93 (1981).